In the second of a moment
by Lady Roronoa
Summary: In the second of a moment it all changed. The winning blow had destroyed the enemey,but what was the cost.Humanity.Morality.Love.How much had been taken.How much had been repaid in full.How many would understand. Eventual slash sam x ? violence and lang.


In the second of a moment

By Yellow beez

Summery- In less than a second of a moment it all changed. Un-noticed by all at the time in a moment that could've been prevented. The winning blow had destroyed the enemy, but what was the cost. Humanity. Mortality. Love. How much had been taken, how much would be repaid in full. How many would understand.

** Losing humanity ~chapter one **

Humanity: 1) the quality or state of being human or humane 2) the branches of learning dealing with human concerns( as philosophy) as opposed to natural process ( as physics) 3)the human race

It was like a dream to him in all honestly. Not happy or joyful, one that you fell asleep to with a smile on your face with.

No.

It was faded like a memory, which in a way it was, however sharp with clarity that only traumatic experiences could be captured by. He remembered white flashed of bombs, gunfire that arched high above him, and the ground trembling as he ran. Away from _him_. The metallic being that put stories and horror films to shame. Thousands of pounds of heavy metal, _alloy_ his mind supplied, and gleaming red eyes the color of spilt blood he was practically caked in and ran in his veins.

And it **chased** him. Thousands of pounds of death and promised pain _all after him._ Oh, and that small tiny cube in his hands. A small cube that had caused a war. Bloodshed and death, misery and pain. For a simple Bots greed and hunger.

_It was so wrong._

He remembered running.

Running.

Running.

Running.

_Stutter._

_**Fall.**_

The ground was hard and painful, the cube lodging deep into his chest, not breaking skin but leaving a bruise that would take forever to heal.

But all Sam could think was, _NoNoNoNoNo._

Because this was always the part in movies where the hot chick fell down (Which_ Sam very well was not)_

The bad guy slowly coming with a large scary traumatizing weapon that you would have nightmares about in your dreams had you lived to survive. This was exactly what had happened.

Megatron was upon him in an instant and Sam could only stare in horror as the figure approached him. Cries of pain and agony surrounded him yet it seemed time froze and It was only Sam and Megatron. Chocolate brown meeting blood red. Megatron laughed then.

Drunk over a seeming effortless victory already. And it gave Sam all the time he needed to finish what he had been told to. With an adrenaline pushed speed he had jumped, and pushed the all spark into the monsters spark.

After that seemed a blur of pain and swirling darkness that simply _**beckoned**_ to him.

Drew him in, pulled him closer.

Megatron's screams echoed throughout the terrain, all paused as it screeching like quality washed over them. They watched as the decepticon leader seemed to **burn** from the inside out to grey silk ashes that floated in dry, arid wind and then to the ground.

He vaguely remembered someone screaming his name before the pain came, wailed at an impossible octave that seemed to vibrate off the Plexiglas windows of the buildings.

_Sam…_

And then the pain started.

It hits like a bullet train, fast and hard. It consumes him, drowning him even as he sputters for breath and claws at consciousness.

But it is a useless battled.

He is submerged in the darkness, the wailing voice that calls his name frantically becoming louder and yet fading away just as fast.

As he finally relents and the dark abyss viciously yanks him down under he sees it. A small thin wire, electric blue and glowing like a phantom in the never ending black. It calls to him, scarily so. He wants nothing more to reach out, to touch it, to run the seemingly electric blue floating liquid/electricity substance through his fingers. So he does so.

And it warms him to the core. Too warm. Hot. For a moment he thinks he's delusional but it feels as if his heart had sparked, caught fire. He listens. Hears the telltale crackle and pop of a blazing inferno.

He panics.

The blue energy disappears and Sam wails.

Pain, so much pain.

Like hot metal rushing through his blood stream and diamonds embedding themselves into his bones.

Then he sees no more. And he's falling. But there is no ground to stop his descent.

The next time he wakes it is silent, the sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window stirring dusty motes in the air. The stillness made Sam want to immediately shift just to move but at the same time a simple want or urge kept him in place to observe it all. Absorb it.

For a split second Sam wants to believe that this is just another waking up on Sunday, his limbs splayed noncommittally in his bed, his mom downstairs cooking breakfast, and his shiny Camaro parked innocently in the driveway.

However that thought was almost mercilessly ripped away as he shifted and saw his reflection stare back at him in his dresser mirror. Even to himself he looked _tired_. Like he had seen way too much for someone of his age, like the horrors of the world had been laid before him and he had been told to choose his pick.

His once light coca brown eyes held a dark burgundy quality to them and the light bags under his eyes showed sleepless nights with stress doubling on top of it.

He also seemed to move with an acquired grace from simply fraternizing with the autobots. His moves were swift, calculated and not wasted if not needed to. Without realizing it he had slowly adapted to their type of mind set and orderly conduct.

In later reflection, maybe this would be a blessing to Sam.

School.

Monday came with a swiftness that left Sam unprepared and with it, the dread of the first day of school. He had lounged in bed all day Sunday, content to stare at the dust motes and listen to the simple noise of life outside his home that was not an intergalactic war with giant robots and death.

But Monday had still come much too soon for Sam's liking. As he was moving around his room in the early hours all ready for school( as he still wasn't used to not having to look over his shoulder ever few moments) he paused by the dresser mirror and took in his look entirely for the first time in probably two months.

He stood tall and ramrod straight having grown over the summer with lightly tan skin. His brown hair had become a darker color of brown, almost but not quite black much like his not quite brown and instead very burgundy eyes. It was smooth and volumous for a guy's hair, hanging over his left eye just enough to cover at least half of it without blocking his vision.

He wore hip hugging black cargo pants that were styled to get baggier as it continued down to his feet. For a top he wore simple black skin tight short sleeved body armor. He had on little accessories except a black cord choker with the autobots symbol hanging on it in gunmetal grey. His build was lithe and fast. And when he said fast, he meant _**fast**_. Hell, he had to out run alien robots. Sure he wasn't built like Trent was but he had strength hidden in his punches and quite the high pain tolerance.

If he said so himself, he was pretty attractive.

Not that he cared much.

He knew he would no longer ever fit in the crowd at school. Whatever chance he had was demolished, simply by his maturity levels alone, not to mention his new way of how he absorbed knowledge like a sponge.

He was different.

He was _unknown_.

Naturally they, as in the ignorant children at school, would stay away from him.

Because he was **dangerous.**

He had fought against giant robots and won. That's not even counting every other bump along that road.

The only one who could ever compare to him was Mikaela, maybe?

Damn he hated how that came out as a question.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Sam grabbed his book bag and headed out the door with a flippant and quick 'goodbye' to his parent and climbed into Bee's driver seat.

The comfort of the leather against his shoulder blades and hands made him relax dismally and bee thrummed in response. As the weekend had ended Sam hadn't seen anyone other than his mother who brought him food with a worried look on her face.

That included his precious car.

Gripping the leather tightly once more Bee pulled out of the drive and headed to the school. The ride was short and silent, both just basking in the peace of the moment.

Arriving at school was an entirely different matter.

As soon as he pulled into the lot people unintentionally strayed away from him, the car naturally giving off 'Don't fuck with me' vibes. Sam stepping out of the car in his confident mysterious way seemed to both attract and disturb the students as well. Well, at least those who had self preservation instincts.

One such who _didn't_ was of course, trent.

"Ah and observe object A," Trent spat as he leisurely strutted up to Sam, goons following like lost puppies. They snickered between themselves as they approached. "The freak in his shiny new toy. How you doing _freak_. Still driving this piece of shit car." Not so much laughing this time from the jocks. That was a good thing too- they'd live through this then.

Trent- not so much.

Sam put a hand on top of bee's hood as he felt the mech's anger. It rumbled through him and it clearly showed on his face, his eyes darkening to a mahogany and muscles tensing.

"Oh Dear," Sam mockingly purred. Trent paused in surprise, the emotion swiping over his face for a quick second. The tone of Sam's had changed from last time they had talked. It was smooth, _**dangerous.**_

_**Promising.**_

And yes- Trent noticed it immediately. He noticed the dark aura his enemy seemed to exude in large proportions.

"It seems you've, lost your place" Sam continued. He thrilled in the dawning look of apprehension on Trent's face, even as more people stopped to watch and as Trent tried to look tough on the outside.

"My _place_! How about your place witwacky" Trent hissed in faux anger. He could see the boy tremble even from where he stood a few yards away.

Sam simply stares.

And stares.

And stares.

He stares until Trent shifts uncomfortably. He _knows_ what his stares are like.

Dark.

Unfathomable to most and swallowing depths of crimson swirled brown to all who stared into them. Nobody could free themselves from the enrapture of his gaze, and that made him **scary**.

Even as Trent's heartbeat rose and his breathing stutters, Sam doesn't break contact.

**He doesn't let him look away.**

With soft words that were barely a whisper in the dead silent lot, Sam commanded.

"Trent, go to class" and like that, the spell is broken. Trent opens his mouth for some stupid _inane_ reason, but his eyes connects with Sam's again and he quickly looks away not wanting to get lost in the sea of empty again.

He turns.

He jogs, slowly at first.

Faster.

Faster.

He's in a full out sprint now. In a desperate escape from him, from the incident that has occurred.

Sam smiles.

He doesn't think Trent will be around for a long while.

Sam goes to class.

`A MONTH LATER APPROX. 10:42, FRIDAY`

Sam sighed.

"Aw 'come on man," Leo hissed "Loosen up, it's your first collage frat party".

Sam sighed once again, rubbing his aching arm from where Leo had mockingly punched him. "Dude, I am bored." Sam says and Leo looks at him like he's an alien from another planet.

_(If only he knew) _

"Your bored, _at a frat party_. What are you, gay."Leo mocks and Sam narrows his eyes. His anger sparks and he glares at Leo as if he's Trent." What did you just say" he growls. It's not as if he's angered because of the remark.

(_Because who knew, him and mikaela were more of buddies anyways)_

No he was angry because he was tired, bored and annoyed. Poor Leo had just been the final fish in the tipping keg. The darker skinned boy backs away slightly and holds up his hands in surrender.

"No need to get defensive bud, I was just messing with you" He jokes, a tremble in his voice. But Sams defensive anyways and he doesn't know exactly why. But he needs to go. Now.

He spins on his heel away from Leo and walks away quickly, it could practically pass as a jog. Before he knows it he's outside, the darkness engulfing him.

He's in bee and out of the parking lot before rational thought sets in and bee's worry resonates through him. He doesn't know how he knows. He doesn't want to know how he knows, so he sits in silence, just driving.

The windows rolled down and wind blows through his long hair.

Soon he's parked back by his dorms and he's jogging back to his room ignoring the Camaro that beeps worriedly behind him.

Flights of stairs fly by effortlessly and he's in his bedroom that he shares with leo.

The doors locked and phone thrown hazardly across the room in a haste. Its then the pain starts, a familiar pain that Sam can only remember with dread and sink to the floor as wave after wave hit him.

It's begun.

Yes, I know. It's all very quick paced any fleeting but the next chapter will be better. This was just a quickie to get this off my mind.

Oh and this will be a romance-slash/cough/cough/- so help me choose a pairing.

The votes will be open till chapter three I decided.

And the preferred suggestions are: Starscream, Sideswipe, sunstreaker, bumblebee(I'd rather not write one of these for some reason?), or any other character you vote for, these are just preffered

-bee


End file.
